the Hero
by dawdler
Summary: What if Luke was alive in Last Olympian and Annabeth professed her love for Luke after Kronos was destroyed .What will Percy do?


**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or HOO. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**This is during the Last Olympians when Kronos was destroyed what if annabeth loved Luke and kissed him and somehow Luke survived what happened to Percy after that.**

"Did you . . ." Luke coughed and his lips glistened red. "Did you love me?"

Annabeth gave me a guilty look, I understood what she is going to answer which broke me inside, I shrugged indifferently towards her not to show any emotion. But I can feel myself burn inside, now I understood 'River Styx' it was trying to burning my soul away. Since Annabeth was not his mortal point anymore.

She gave Luke a earnest look like he is only person in the world " I have always loved you Luke and I always will. No one can replace you ever. " She whispered to him so that Percy couldn't hear. But Percy heard nonetheless. Annabeth gave Luke a passionate kiss to his lips not caring Percy was in front of her. But Percy couldn't care less he was burning up and was not able to hide the pain anymore. He fell to his knees he could see them both still kissing without a care in the world.

He quickly left the room not wanting them to notice his pain. Grover saw Percy moving out of the room with a painful expression and felt pity for his friend. He went out to console his friend. When he saw Percy he gulped and his expression changed into concern and fear. Percy's body was glowing red and he was wincing in pain on the floor.

Percy gave Grover a sad look through the corner of his eye " Styx... burning up... eating soul.." trying to explain his terrible ordeal.

Grover immediately understood what he is meaning Percy just lost his mortal point and Styx was trying to burn away his soul.

"Percy no! what about your mother. She will be devastated Percy and what about me, forget about Annabeth. What will happen to your friends if you die like this. Think about your mother Percy, concentrate on the mortal point again."

"Think about your mother. " Grover exclaimed and trying to reason with Percy. He could see the red shimmer fading away.

Percy sat up "Mom, Grover.." he exclaimed.

Percy stood up and hugged Grover if it hasn't been for him he would have been dead by now. May be it was due to his sea powers or whatever the miracle it is he was able to change his mortal connection.

Percy knew that he couldn't keep the connection for long, what he felt for Annabeth before was much stronger. He knew that he will burn away later at least he will get to say 'goodbye' to his Mom and his friends he thought. He could still feel the pain but it subdued a lot.

"I am fine Grover, thank you for saving me, I owe you one G-man." trying to make Grover cheerful.

"Me? You saved me a lot of times Percy. You saved the whole world Perce " Grover exclaimed cheerfully. He was happy that his friend was back to normal.

They both entered the room and were surprised to see Luke alive and moving cheerfully. He tried to hide his disappointment and jealousy, he avoided Annabeth without a glance at her and hugged Luke

" Congratulations Luke, you are a Hero. " He spoke through gritted teeth.

Before Luke could reply the gods arrived a few minutes later in their full war regalia, thundering into the throne room and expecting a battle. They found Luke and started to attack him.  
Annabeth stood before him and yelled at the top of her voice " Stop! Kronos is gone, Luke killed him. "

"What is the proof half-blood?" Zeus asked still Lightning bolt in his hand.

"You can see his eyes they are not gold anymore. Or check his body to feel any power which proves he is Kronos or check Tartarus to find Kronos in there. " Annabeth replied boldly looking straight in his eyes. This made Percy more depressing and his heart-ache more, but he couldn't think about that anymore. He is the leader and is not supposed to look weak or jealous of someone else. He made his most indifferent face and replied

"Yes it's my Lord, I myself gave the knife to him, he stabbed in his mortal point. I was able to see the Golden light and Kronos wincing in pain. Kronos is back in Tartarus and how Luke survived I don't may be the stab was not deadly to Luke and was deadly to Kronos. " He vouched for the new 'it' couple betraying himself. He don't why he defended Luke but that is a thought for another time. Now the important thing for him is to avoid Annabeth at all costs and get rid of the curse.

Some gods believed Percy but Zeus ordered Athena and Hades to check Tartarus and Luke's body for any scent of their father. They realized what he said is true but Zeus gave Luke a glare and said " We will worry about your punishment after fixing the throne room. No one speaks any of it now let's get to work" he ordered everyone in a commanding voice.

As the gods cleaned and redecorated the throne room and the chairs he thought of the prophecy

The lines now made sense to me. _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap _the hero was Ethan Nakamura the cursed blade was not Annabeth's knife after it was indeed Kronos scythe which killed Ethan. Now he understood what he had to do now when he speaks to the gods.

_**A**_ single choice shall end his days. My choice, to give him the knife, and to believe, as Annabeth had, that he was still capable of setting things right. or Ethan's choice to attack Kronos which gave them the extra time to make Kronos weak and defeat Kronos.

Olympus to preserve or raze. By sacrificing himself, he had saved Olympus. Rachel was right. In the end, I wasn't really the hero. Ethan was.

And I understood something else: When Luke had descended into the River Styx, he would've had to focus on something important that would hold him to his mortal life. It is Annabeth. Maybe that is the reason which helped him survived when he stabbed himself Kronos was killed but due to Annabeth professing his love (still sour about the subject) for him he was able to change the mortal point before he himself died unlike Percy who changed his Mortal connection to his Mom which is still faint and can kill him any minute.

Next to me, Annabeth's knees buckled.

Luke caught her before he moved instinctively _he had to stop that she is Luke's now she loves Luke get it to your thick head_ I thought, but she cried out in pain, and he realized he had grabbed her broken arm.

"Oh gods," Luke said. "Annabeth, I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she said as she passed out in my arms.

"She needs help!" Luke yelled.

"I've got this." Apollo stepped forward. His fiery armor was so bright it was hard to look at, and his matching Ray-Bans and perfect smile made him look like a male model for battle gear. "God of medicine, at your service."

He passed his hand over Annabeth's face and spoke an incantation. Immediately the bruises faded. Her cuts and scars disappeared. Her arm straightened, and she sighed in her sleep.

Apollo grinned. "She'll be fine in a few minutes. Just enough time for me to compose a poem about our victory: 'Apollo and his friends save Olympus.' Good, eh?"

I remembered my promise to my mother. Zeus didn't even blink an eye when I told him my strange request. He snapped his fingers and informed me that the top of the Empire State Building was now lit up blue. Most mortals would just have to wonder what it meant, but my mom would know: I had survived, Olympus was saved.

Grover and I cared for the wounded, and once the sky bridge re-formed, we greeted our friends who had survived. The Cyclopes had saved Thalia from the fallen statue. She was on crutches, but otherwise she was okay. Connor and Travis Stoll had made it through with only minor injuries.

They told me my parents were fine, though they weren't allowed into Mount Olympus. Mrs. O'Leary had dug Chiron out of the rubble and rushed him off to camp. The Stolls looked kind of worried about the old centaur, but at least he was alive. Katie Gardner reported that she'd seen Rachel Elizabeth Dare run out of the Empire State Building at the end of the battle. Rachel had looked unharmed, but nobody knew where she'd gone, which also troubled me.

They were all surprised to see Luke alive and were about to attack but Annabeth took it as her personal responsibility to explain everyone how he fought Kronos and yada yada which annoyed him even more. Percy concentrated on the wounded and tried to rid himself of any thoughts about annabeth. He knew that he won't ever be see Annabeth face to face without glaring at her or ever forgive her. That is a matter for another time.

" I don't if we can forgive him now Annabeth but with time we are sure we can forgive. " Thalia replied which made Annabeth grin and hug them all. His firends looked at him sadly with pity in their eyes. He shrugged with an indifferent poker face and hugged them as if the matter didn't affect him much.

Nico di Angelo came into Olympus to a hero's welcome, his father right behind him, despite the fact that Hades was only supposed to visit Olympus on winter solstice. The god of the dead looked stunned when his relatives clapped him on the back. I doubt he'd ever gotten such an enthusiastic welcome before.

Clarisse marched in, still shivering from her time in the ice block, and Ares bellowed, "There's my girl!"

The god of war ruffled her hair and pounded her on the back, calling her the best warrior he'd ever seen. "That drakon-slaying? THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

She looked pretty overwhelmed. All she could do was nod and blink, like she was afraid he'd start hitting her, but eventually she began to smile.

Hera and Hephaestus passed me, and while Hephaestus was a little grumpy about my jumping on his throne, he thought I'd done "a pretty bang-up job, mostly."

Hera sniffed in disdain. "I suppose I won't destroy you and that little girl now." Luke protectively hugged Annabeth which she felt elated about and glared at Hera. Hera glared at him in return.

Dionysus's head was still wrapped in a bandage. He looked me up and down and said, "Well, Percy Jackson. I see Pollux made it through, so I suppose you aren't completely inept. It's all thanks to my training, I suppose."

"Urn, yes, sir," I said.

Mr. D nodded. "As thanks for my bravery, Zeus has cut my probation at that miserable camp in half. I now have only fifty years left instead of one hundred."

Grover stayed at my side. From time to time he would break down in tears. "So many nature spirits dead, Percy. So _many._"

"How bad was it?" Thalia asked with a frown.

I put my arm around his shoulders and gave him a rag to blow his nose. "You did a great job, G-man. We _will_ come back from this. We'll plant new trees. We'll clean up the parks. Your friends will be reincarnated into a better world."

He sniffled dejectedly. "I . . . I suppose. But it was hard enough to rally them before. I'm still an outcast. I could barely get anyone to listen to me about Pan. Now will they ever listen to me again? I led them into a slaughter."

"They will listen," I promised. "Because you care about them. You care about the Wild more than anyone."

He tried for a smile. "Thanks, Percy. I hope . . . I hope you know I'm really proud to be your friend."

I patted his arm. "Luke was right about one thing, G-man. You're the bravest satyr I ever met."

He blushed, but before he could say anything, conch horns blew. The army of Poseidon marched into the throne room.

"Percy!" Tyson yelled. He charged toward me with his arms open. Fortunately he'd shrunk back to normal size, so his hug was like getting hit by a tractor, not the entire farm.

"You are not dead!" he said.

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Amazing, huh?"

He clapped his hands and laughed happily. "I am not dead either. Yay! We chained Typhon. It was fun!"

The conch horns blasted again. The Cyclopes parted, and my father strode into the throne room in his battle armor, his trident glowing in his hands.

"Tyson!" he roared. "Well done, my son. And Percy-" His face turned stern. He wagged his finger at me, and for a second I was afraid he was going to zap me. "I even forgive you for sitting on my throne. You have saved Olympus!"

He held out his arms and gave me a hug. I realized, a little embarrassed, that I'd never actually hugged my dad before. He was warm-like a regular human-and he smelled of a salty beach and fresh sea air.

When he pulled away, he smiled kindly at me. I felt so good, I'll admit I teared up a little. I guess until that moment I hadn't allowed myself to realize just how terrified I had been the last few days.

"Dad-"

"Shhh," he said. "No hero is above fear, Percy. And _you_ have risen above every hero. Not even Hercules-"

"POSEIDON!" a voice roared.

Zeus had taken his throne.

He glared across the room at my dad while all the other gods filed in and took their seats. Even Hades was present, sitting on a simple stone guest chair at the foot of the hearth. Nico sat cross-legged on the ground at his dad's feet.

"Well, Poseidon?" Zeus grumped. "Are you too proud to join us in council, my brother?"

I thought Poseidon was going to get mad, but he just looked at me and winked. "I would be honored, Lord Zeus."

I guess miracles do happen. Poseidon strode over to his fishing seat, and the Olympian Council convened.

While Zeus was talking-some long speech about the bravery of the gods, etc.-Annabeth walked in and stood next to me. She looked good for someone who'd recently passed out.

She tried the casual maneuver "Hey " as if nothing happened . I glared at the floor and didn't reply. He can't deal with her with the burning of soul which was gradually increasing with time.

" I am sor.." I cut her off

" Now is not the time I am listening to the speech. We can talk about it later. " _which is never_ he thought. He is going to avoid her as much as possible if it means leaving camp he will do it. He can't be in the same place as Luke which is too much to control his emotions. He will kill him if he is near him, he is barely controlling his emotions now with the distraction of the pain and desire to see his mother.

She had shut up immediately and moved back to her previous position beside Luke.

"As for my brothers," Zeus said, "we are thankful"-he cleared his throat like the words were hard to get out-"erm, thankful for the aid of Hades."

The lord of the dead nodded. He had a smug look on his face, but I figure he'd earned the right. He patted his son Nico on the shoulders, and Nico looked happier than I'd ever seen him.

"And, of course," Zeus continued, though he looked like his pants were smoldering, "we must . . . um . . . thank Poseidon."

"I'm sorry, brother," Poseidon said. "What was that?"

"We must thank Poseidon," Zeus growled. "Without whom . . . it would've been difficult-"

"Difficult?" Poseidon asked innocently.

"Impossible," Zeus said. "Impossible to defeat Typhon."

The gods murmured agreement and pounded their weapons in approval.

"Which leaves us," Zeus said, "only the matter of thanking and punishing our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well-even if there are a few dents in my throne."

He called Luke's name and he stood in the middle of the throne room fidgeting nervously.

"What should we do with him kill him or let him live for his betrayal. Only the council will decide let's put it to vote."

The Olympians started to raise their hands but Annabeth interupted them

She took a deep breath " Luke is a hero whether you like it or not. He fought Kronos mentally and won I am sure no other hero could have won against Kronos. You should honor him like the rest of us he is as much the hero as us. "

"But he hosted Kronos and betrayed the Gods." Zeus reasoned.

" As for hosting Kronos, Lord Hermes you should vouch for him. It is his fate and destiny to host and destroy Kronos which he knew a long time ago from May Castellan Luke's mother the failed Oracle. "

Hermes smiled proudly at Annabeth and Luke " I vouch for my son my lord it's true I know his fate. " He replied sadly at the end.

" As for the betrayal it is your fault not Luke's you ignored us. So many demigods felt betrayed by you and joined the Titan side. " _yeah right Annabeth most of the demigods who joined are around 10 they don't what is right or wrong. When Luke joined kronos he is 20 he should knew what is right and wrong . Blame others and save your love you selfish ... I can't believe I forgot to see this side of you. _Percy reasoned in his mind with her answer.

"You dare accuse us " Zeus raised his voice menacingly at her thunderbolts shook the room. Before he can do anymore damage Athena interupted him, she sneered at Percy

" I believe what my daughter said is true father we are partly to blame so we cannot blame the boy for joining Kronos. And the boy showed exceptional courage fighting Kronos overall you can say that Olympus is not destroyed much. If it is any other demigod it would have disastrous consequences. I think we should reward the boy like the others. "

" Who want to reward the boy like the rest of heroes raise your hands." except Aphrodite, Poseidon and Hestia everyone raised their hands.

" It is decided then all the cabin Councillors of the camp including Luke will offered the greatest gift of all, godhood under your parents the greatest gift of all if you choose to accept we grant it. " Zeus said.

Everyone were shocked at the offer muttering with their friends but Percy knew his answer already

" Endless pranks against Katie without being killed forever. It's the best gift ehh! " exclaimed Travis happily high fived his brother. He had seen all their faces which were excited about the offer.

Zeus moved towards the Hermes children, three of them looked at each other.

" Luke, Connor and Travis for your bravery and pranks against the monsters in the battle I offer you three the godhood of pranks and joker y.

They knelt facing their father Hermes " we accept Lord Zeus offer ." and nodded happily. The Stolls and Luke were the gods of pranks and Jokes and whatever and to assist their father as messenger of the gods.

I didn't remember their titles of the godhood remaining councillor titles they accepted one after the other

" I accept " Clarisse.

"I accept " Katie Gardener.

...

until it came to Annabeth and them later me he thought.

Athena called, "Annabeth Chase, my own daughter."

Annabeth squeezed Luke's arm, then walked forward and knelt at her mother's feet.

Athena smiled. "You, my daughter, have exceeded all expectations. You have used your wits, your strength, and your courage to defend this city, and our seat of power. It has come to our attention that Olympus is . . . well, trashed. The Titan lord did much damage that will have to be repaired. We could rebuild it by magic, of course, and make it just as it was. But the gods feel that the city could be improved. We will take this as an opportunity. And you, my daughter, will design these improvements. "

" And you will be made the goddess of architecture and strategies. "

Annabeth stunned at he bonus offer to rebuild Olympus.

Annabeth looked up, stunned. "My . . . my lady?"

Athena smiled wryly. "You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?"

"You mean . . . I can design whatever I want?"

"As your heart desires," the goddess said. "Make us a city for the ages."

She looked at Luke and later at me I looked away " I accept."

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth fire. Everyone's eyes were on me-all the gods, the demigods, the Cyclopes, the spirits. I walked into the middle of the throne room. Hestia smiled at me reassuringly. She was in the form of a girl now, and she seemed happy and content to be sitting by her fire again. Her smile gave me courage to keep walking.

First I bowed to Zeus. Then I knelt at my father's feet.

"Rise, my son," Poseidon said.

I stood uneasily.

"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"

I waited for someone to pipe up. The gods never agreed on anything, and many of them still didn't like me, but not a single one protested.

Perseus Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."

I stared at him, stunned. "Um . . . me a god like the others?"

Zeus rolled his eyes. "A arrogant god, you thought since you led them to the you will get a better offer than the others. This is our gift and accept. "**  
**

Then I looked at my father again. I thought about my friends from camp: Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, so many others who were now dead. I thought about Ethan Nakamura.

And I knew what to do.

"No," I said.

The Council was silent. The gods frowned at each other like they must have misheard. And all the cabin leaders looked at me incredulously.

**I hope you liked the reason for Luke being alive. It's not a daft explanation** **I hope you like it. Please review feedback is appreciated**


End file.
